In a metallurgical reheat furnace, metal workpieces are pushed or walked through the furnace and are supported by a series of skid pipes. In a pusher furnace, a complex network of vertical and horizontal watercooled pipes supports the skid pipes over which the pieces are pushed. Because the heat flow from the furnace into the watercooled pipe structure is forever lost, it is essential to maintain an effective insulation around the pipe network. The down time for a furnace undergoing repairs is a recurring and expensive operation; therefore, it is most desirable to have an insulator which can quickly and easily be applied around the skid pipe, cross pipe or vertical pipe. Moreover, it is desirable that the insulator be secured to the support member without requiring complicated technology, time-consuming welding of studs to the pipe and the tedious and time-consuming effort of aligning recesses in insulators with the welded pipe studs. Finally, it is essential that the insulator remain on the support member as long as possible.